


Levi Could Never Be Prepared For This Heartbreak

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Death, Eren dies, Heartbreak, I cried writing this, LMAO, Levi cries, M/M, Oops, Sad, So do I, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry again, and crush your soul, cri, cries, dead, hate me idc, heart breaking, hella short, just a oneshort, lmaooooooo, not sorry for that, only took 5 mins tho, prolly shorter than levi, really sorry about it being short, short af, short like levi, so short, sorry - Freeform, soul crushing, this may break your heart, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: Levi couldn't leave, Eren may not have said it, but he wanted him there.Eren didn't want to be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT LMAO LMAO LMAO IT'S JUST A TERRIBLE SHORT ASS ONESHOT LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> if enough people like it and ask for more than i'd be more than happy to create a full fic. With actual chapters and actually explaining why Erens dying and all.
> 
> For now, I just wanted to break some hearts and crush some souls.  
> Hope you don't mind,
> 
> Satan, out!

Erens breathing was slow, but hitching. Levi could hear the life leaving him, he didn't want to be here to watch his husband die, but he didn't want to leave him. He couldn't, Eren needed him there, even if he said he didn't want Levi to see him die. Levi knew Eren didn't want to be alone.

Even though Eren had Armin and Mikasa and the rest of his friends, Levi still didn't want to leave him. He watched Erens chapped lips as they slowly tried to open, to form words, but couldn't. He couldn't say anything nor could he open his eyes.

It crushed Levi to see Eren like this.

There was nothing he or anyone else could do, except be there for Eren until his last moments. Levi looked at Mikasa, Armin and everyone else in the room, their faces... They couldn't handle seeing their best friend like this either, even Jean was upset.

This couldn't be the way Eren died, he had so much to live for. It was in this moment that Levi truly did not believe there was a God, because if there was, God wouldn't put an angel like Eren through so much pain.

Even if Eren could speak, he was loaded up on drugs to take away the excruciating pain all over his body. Levi was shaking, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to lose his husband, the one person he fucking loved more than anything in the whole entire fucking shitty world.  
His fucking brat.

Levi's hand was holding a Erens hand, Erens mother was holding Erens other hand. She was balling her eyes out, Erens father rubbing circles into her back, trying to calm her. 

They all knew this was Erens last day. Erens last hour.  
And... And that this would be a wound that none of them would be able to heal from, not for many, many years.

Erens pale face scrunched up in pain, his hands tightening, digging his fingers into his mothers and Levi's hands. Levi didn't want to think about what that meant. Soon, Erens grip on his mother and husband lightened, not even gripping them anymore, his face no longer scrunched up. He was still, no longer breathing. He was at peace.


End file.
